1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, an advertisement display control apparatus, and an advertisement display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of information has been disclosed on the Internet. In many cases, users use search sites to search for information. In the search sites, advertisement delivery called search advertising may be performed.
Such a type of advertisement delivery is performed, for example, by presenting a user with a search result page including advertisement information according to a search keyword designated by the user (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-211777).
However, for example, since a display unit of a mobile-type terminal apparatus such as a smart phone is relatively smaller than a display unit of a general personal computer, in many cases, a search result page is not included in a display area of the display unit.
In the case of such a page, a user of the terminal apparatus views an area of the page which is not displayed on the display unit by performing scroll manipulation. Therefore, if the user performs the scroll manipulation until advertisement information constituting the page is acquired by the terminal apparatus and is displayed on the display unit, the advertisement information may not appear in the display area of the display unit, and the user may not recognize the advertisement information. This is not limited to a search result page or a mobile-type terminal apparatus. If advertisement information is set in a page which is not included in the display area of the display unit, the same problem may occur.